Az Erdő Őre
by LassLussy
Summary: Ma pattant ki a fejemből. Folytatása is lehet. A fél banda szerepel, akik számítanak. Natsu és csapata eltörölt a földről egy Erdőt. Ám ennek valaki mód felett nem örül, így felkeresi a FairyTail-t, hogy vért szerezzen, mellyel rendbe teheti a dolgokat az erdőben... Figyelem: "szereplő halála, gyilkosság, vér" Avagy hasonló, nem kell nagyon megijedni, de azért szólok. Csattanóval!
1. Chapter 1

A vonat sebesen haladt előre az erdei csapáson. A táj órák óta szinte teljesen változatlan volt. Fák, hegyek és völgyek. Olykor-olykor felbukkant egy-egy mező, melyen vadak legeltek. Az eget sólymok és ragadozó madarak hasították át vadászva az apró vadakra. Az erdő hangos volt a madarak dalától, de mindebből semmit se lehetett hallani a vonatban. A járat nem állt meg a jelentéktelen erdei megállónál, hanem gond nélkül robogott tovább. Tovább suhant az erdőn át. Az Élet Erdejéből átkanyarodott a Csend Erdejének széléhez, ám az elátkozott erdőt elkerülte. Mivel azonban a két erdőség között nyílt pálya futott, a vasutat ott építették meg. A vörös mozdony szinte lángolt, amikor végre kijutott a félhomályból és a nap fénye ráesett. A hatalmas kaszálón túl ismét lakott területek között suhant tova a szerelvény, immáron gyakorta meg-megállva. Utasai fel-leszálltak a falvakban, városokban. A vonat végül befutott végállomására, Magnolia városába.

Az utolsó utas, aki leszállt a vonatról egy zöld hajú, szürke ruhás lány volt, hátán egy vesszőkből font batyuval. Világoszöld szemei dühösen villantak a pályaudvart pásztázva. Nyugodt, megfontolt léptekkel, a nyüzsgő tömeget kerülve indult el a kijárat felé. Nyomában nagyot nyújtózkodva egy fekete farkaskutya bandukolt.

A Fairy Tail varázslócéh épületében ismét nem volt nyugalom. Natsu és Gray egymásnak esve csépelték egymást, folyamatosan veszekedve. Az egészben a legszörnyűbb az volt, hogy most Erza se hatott rájuk. Happy vidáman szurkolt Natsunak, de fogadását még is Gray-re tette. Lucy fejét a pulton támasztotta és egyre sírt a magas lakbér miatt, meg hogy el kellene vállalnia egy újabb küldetést. Mirajane sejtelmesen mosolyogva nézett a lányra, közben megemlítve, hogy milyen édesek lennének Natsu-val együtt. Lucy erről persze hallani se akart.

Cana a második hordójának nézett a fenekére, egyre jobban morogva. Macao a fiának magyarázott rendíthetetlenül a mágusok életéről, melybe Wakaba minduntalan beleszólt. Az öreg céhmester, Makarov csak nevetett a szokásos felforduláson, a pulton ülve iszogatott. Elfman a fiúk harcát nézve nyögte be a szokásos: „Igen, ilyen egy igazi férfi!" szövegeit. A tagok többsége persze buzdította a srácokat, vagy épp azért rimánkodtak, hogy a berendezés megússza kisebb karcolásokkal az összecsapást. Egymás között fogadva, vidáman nevetgélve, vagy épp erejüket összemérve élték boldog mindennapjaikat. Időnként elvállalva egy-egy küldetést.

A bejárati ajtó hatalmas döndüléssel csapódott ki. Kis híján a falból is kiszakadva nyikordult még egy utolsót a bal oldali szárnya, miközben megadva magát a gravitációnak a földre hullott. Súlyos döndülésére egyből mindenki elcsendesedett és az ajtó felé tekintett. A harcosok leálltak egymás püfölésével, ezáltal a fogadások értelmüket vesztették.

A fényben egy igencsak dühös lány állt. Haja szinte égnek állt, úgy felborzolódott, akár egy mérges macskáé vagy kutyáé. Ajkai idegesen remegtek meg. Tekintetéből egyértelműen kiolvasható volt a töménytelen mennyiségű düh. Oldalán egy fekete farkaskutya vicsorgott és morgott bundáját borzolva.

- Halljam… - Szólalt meg csendesen, dühtől remegő hangon. – Melyik kretén tette rommá az erdőmet?! Melyik agyalágyult – emelte fel hangját, - volt olyan merész, hogy az Amesztriszi Szent Erdőt feldúlta és eltörölte a föld színéről?! MELYIKNEK KELL KITEKERNEM A NYAKÁT, HOGY VÉRÉVEL ELTÖRÖLJEM A BŰNÉT?!

- Amesztriszi Szent Erdő? – Pislogott nagyokat az öreg Makarov. – Ki járt annak a környékén? – Nézett végig a tagokon. – Ki dúlt fel feleslegesen egy erdőt? – Ám az öreg szavaira senki se felelt. Ugyanis senki se emlékezett ilyesmire. A legnagyobb kérdés pedig számukra az volt, hogy ha van – pontosabban most már csak volt – ilyen erdőség, akkor az merre volt?

- Ryu… - Sziszegte a lány a hatalmas nagy csendben. – Keresd és hozd elém azt a szemetet!

- Öhm… - szólalt meg Natsu csendesen, mit se törődve a szimatoló kutyával. – Bocs, hogy közbe szólok… De merre van… volt… izé… Szóval hol van ez az erdő?

- Hogy hol van? – Sziszegte a lány dühösen. – Bosco-ban, te tökfej! Fiore szomszédságában. Pontosabban Ametiszt városa mellett.

- Az nincs éppen közel – dünnyögte Macao elmélázva. Erza ezalatt előásott egy hatalmas térképet és már keresgélte is, Bosco-n belül Ametiszt városát.

- Kit tisztelhetünk a kisasszonyban? – Intette le a népet Makarov.

- Az Erdő Őrzőjét… - Sziszegte a lány még mindig dühösen. – Pont ezért dühít a helyzet… Évente csak fél napra hagyom el az Erdőt, hogy Ametisztben vásároljak, körbenézzek és információkat szerezzek. Erre fel idén mi fogadott, mikor visszatértem? Totális pusztulás. Az Erdő egy része égett, a másik felét fagy tette tönkre, a maradékot meg mintha egyszerűen kardélre hányták volna… Arról a barlangrendszerről, amit meg az Erdő alatt ástak, azokról már inkább ne is beszéljünk… Nem tudom mikor nőttek meg ennyire az ürgék… - Szemeit forgatva egyenesedett ki. Natsu, Gray, Erza és Lucy lassan lesápadt. Most már emlékeztek a történtekre. – Azok, akik látták a történteket egyértelműen mondták, hogy ide tartozik a varázsló, aki mindezt véghezvitte. Mindennek alig egy hete. Lassú a vonat… Meg időbe telt, mire az állapotokat kissé rendbe hoztam. Meg említettek még valami repülő macskát is… - Happy arcából kifutott a vér. A kék szőrgombóc azonban még mielőtt menekülőre foghatta volna a dolgot szembe találta magát egy nedves orral. Happy arcára jeges rémület ült ki, ám még mielőtt kiálthatott, vagy szárnyait kibontva felreppent volna a magasba, tűhegyes fogak csípték nyakon. A fekete kutya ezután peckes léptekkel indult vissza gazdájához.

- HAPPY! – Kiáltott fel Natsu rémülten, mikor meglátta bajba esett barátját.

- Natsu… segíts! – Szipogta a macska.

- Ez meg mi, Ryu? – Vette át a nyálas szőrcsomót. – Egy macska, he? Igaz volna a szajkó pletykája?

- Szajkó? – Pislogott Natsu. – Ugye nem a madárra gondolsz? Egyébként is, engedd el Happy-t!

- Nyugi van, a bolhafészekkel semmi dolgom. A gazdájával annál inkább – villant dühösen a zöld szempár. A rózsaszín hajú fiú nagyot nyelt.

- Hát… meglehet, hogy részben az én kezem is benne volt a dologban… Valami kezd derengeni…

- A gazdád… – Nézett Happy-re a lány. – Gyengeelméjű?

- Aye sir! – Bólintott rá Happy vidáman. – Nem egy észlény. Mondhatni kifejezetten ostoba.

- Remek… TE BESZÉLSZ?! – Úgy hajította el a macskát, mintha az fertőző lenne.

- Aye! – Bólintott rá vidáman Happy.

- Honnan lő egy ilyen tökkelütött magának beszélő, repülő macskát? – Fogta fejét. – Hová fajul még ez a világ, Gaia?! – Nagyot sóhajtva nézett le a kutyára. – Ryu… A macska nem tehette tönkre az erdőt, ezt te is tudod… Úgyhogy most már a bűnöst kerítsd elő!

- Félek… - Suttogta Lucy Natsunak. – Mind a négyen együtt tettük tönkre a heéyet… De ez a lány rémisztő. Úgy beszél azzal a kutyával, mintha az válaszolna neki…

- Nyugi, elviszem a balhét – intette le Natsu. – Nem lesz baj.

- Tényleg elviszed helyettünk a balhét? – Pillantott rá Gray kissé meglepődve.

- Aha. HÉ! – Szólalt meg fennhangon, elindulva előre a sorok között. – Ami az Erdődet illeti… sajnálom. Nem akartam bezúzni az egészet. Igazából azt se tudtam, hogy az egy Szent Erdő… De az a baj, hogy ha harcolok, akkor annak általában az a vége, hogy minden elpusztul.

- Vagy úgy. Ettől a fák nem fognak visszanőni. Egyébként meg kizárt, hogy egyedül hajtottad végre azt a töménytelen pusztítást. Egyetlen varázslónak se lehet hatalma egyszerre tűz és jég fölött, hogy a kardokat és a lyukakat ne is említsem. Ráadásul a szűz csillagképe igencsak bocsánatért esedező fénnyel tekintett le ránk az éjjel… Úgyhogy egy csillag és jégmágus még biztosan veled volt. – Közölte a lány hidegen felmérve az előtte álló fiút. – De mindegy. Nekem egy ütődött vére is megteszi. – A háttérben ragadtak felsóhajtottak. Aztán elsápadtak. Ugyanis a lány egyetlen mozdulattal csapta le Natsut, aki eszméletlenül terült el a padlón. Kezében kés villant.

- NE! – Az egész céh egyszerre ugrott.

- Mi van, csak a szíve kell. – Morogta a lány, miközben felvágta a fiú mellkasát. Jól tudta, hogy még rengeteg ideje van, mire az elsők odaérnek hozzájuk. Ráadásul ott volt még Ryu. A fekete farkaskutya vicsorogva, morogva ugrott be a céhtagjai és a lány közé. – Öld csak meg őket, ha közelebb jönnek. – Úgy tűnt, az ebnek nem kell kétszer mondani. Egyből nekiugrott a közelebb lépő Macao-nak. Vér fröccsent, s a férfi holtan zuhant a padlóra.

- APA!

- MACAO! – A céh egy emberként zúgott fel, s mind elhátráltak a kutya közeléből. Páran próbálták lefogni Romeo-t, ki sírva próbált apjához jutni.

- Elég legyen! Hány varázslómat akarod megölni?! – Háborgott Makarov. – Ha a sárkányölőnek baja esik…

- Ugyan, mi baja esne? Szív nélkül még lehet élni – vont vállat, a vért egy üvegbe csepegtetve. – Kár lenne egy cseppjéért is. – Motyogta orra alatt.

- Ki a fene vagy te?! – Akadt ki Lucy. – NATSU!

- Ennek már hiába kiabálsz. Hogy ki vagyok? Hmm… Az emberek boszorkányként emlegetnek. Az Erdőmet Átkozottnak nevezik. Hívtak már sok mindennek. Vasorrú bába. Rút banya. Erdei tündér. Kobold. Szörnyeteg. Gyilkos. Fenevad. Szörnyszülött. Démon. Angyal. Voltam én már minden. Ha a nevem érdekel, az Midorino Yumi. Szólítsatok csak Yumi-nak. – Mosolyodott el. – Céh nélküli mágus vagyok. További szép napot! – Állt fel. – Megvan, amiért jöttünk, Ryu. Gyerünk! – Szólt rá a jószágra, mire az elindult kifelé. A lány kezében még ott dobogott Natsu szíve. A ledöbbent társaság csak bámult a lány és kutyája után, amint elvesztek a napnyugtai szürkületben.

- Mi… történt? – Ült fel Macao a fejét fogva. A céh egy emberként meredt a férfira. Sehol egy vércsepp, sehol egy harapásnyom. Pedig jól látták, amint a kutya átharapja a férfi torkát.

- APA! – Romeo végre kiszabadult az őt tartó karok közül és a férfi nyakába vetette magát. – Apa…

- Jól vagyok, Romeo, jól vagyok. Nyugalom. Hova lett azaz ijesztő lány? – Simogatta meg fia feje búbját.

- Elment. De hát… Te… élsz… - Pislogtak rá döbbenten.

- Illúzió… - Makarov mester nagyot sóhajtott. – Csak illúzió volt minden támadása. Ezért nem jutottunk a közelébe, ezért nem tudtunk varázsolni.

- Illúzió?! – Sírt Lucy. – Miféle beteg ember készít ilyen gyilkos illúziót?! Natsu! – Sírta a fiú nevét Happy-vel együtt. – Natsu, térj magadhoz! Mester… Mi van, ha ez nem illúzió volt?!

- Ez… fájt… - Nyekeregte Natsu tarkóját tapogatva. – Ez nagyon fájt! – Ugrott fel egyből. – Hová lett az a rohadék?!

- NATSU! – Lucy és Happy egyszerre borultak a fiú nyakába. Gray nagyot sóhajtva fújta ki a levegőt. A Fairy Tail megkönnyebbülve tekintett az ifjú sárkányölőre.

- Natsu, mi az a kötés a kezeden? – Bukott ki a kérdés Erza-ból. A fiú értetlenül emelte fel balját. Egy mozdulattal lefejtette kezéről a szürke anyagot. Alatta vékony, apró vágást pillantott meg, mely gyorsan gyógyult.

- Nem tudom – vont vállat, a kendőt félre dobva.

- Azt mondta vér kell neki – szólalt meg Mira csendesen. – Végül is, azt nem mondta mennyi kell neki – mosolyodott el. – Natsu pedig az otthonát tette tönkre veletek együtt. Azt hiszem, minden joga megvolt ahhoz, hogy ránk hozza a frászt. Macao, neked pedig nem kellene felelőtlenül ugrálnod. Nem vagy már olyan fiatal, ráadásul a fiad is itt van. Ha másért nem is, de legalább rá legyél tekintettel és ne ölesd meg magad.

- Mi történt? – Kotyogott közbe Natsu. Kezdte aggasztani Lucy folyamatos zokogása és „élsz"-ezése. Happy már rég lenyugodott, ám a lány erre képtelen volt.

- Illúzió mágiát használva elhitette velünk, hogy kivette a szívedet, Macao-t pedig széttépte a kutyája. – Felet tömören Erza. Lucy lassan kezdett megnyugodni. Szipogott még egy kicsit, majd könnyeit letörölve mosolygott fel Natsu-ra. A srác megejtett irányába egy idétlen vigyort, megpaskolva Lucy fejét.

- Szerencsére nem Gray-sama ment közelebb, mert Juvia nem engedte… - Motyogta a vízmágus. – Akkor Juvia szíve biztosan összetört volna….

- Juvia, ennek semmi köze a szerencséhez! – Fakadt ki Gray. – Teljesen rám tapadtál, még jó, hogy nem jutottam a közelébe! Esélyem se volt. Talán, ha téged jégbe fagyasztalak, akkor… De ahhoz meg nem volt kedvem – morogta. – A lényeg, hogy Natsu is és Macao is jól vannak.

- Juvia sose engedné, hogy Gray-sama életveszélybe kerüljön.

- Nem? – Meredt rá a fiú. – Most kezdjem sorolni a küldetéseket, amikre Te is eljöttél velünk, és mégis én voltam az, aki kénytelen volt téged menteni?

- Gray-sama az én hősöm! – Pirult a lány. Gray csak fejét csóválva sóhajtott mélyet.

- Veled lehetetlen vitatkozni, Juvia.

- Jól van, emberek! – Szólalt meg Makarov. – Mindenki egyben van, úgyhogy nyugodjunk meg. Aztán mindenki mehet a dolgára! Gyerünk, a küldetések még mindig a falon vannak! Holnapra látni se akarom őket! – A társaság egy emberként nyögött fel.

- Na de mester! Ha mindenki elvisz valamit, mi marad? Hiszen akkor itt fogunk ülni három nap múlva, küldetések nélkül!

- Nem érdekel, lusta banda! Gyerünk dolgozni!

- Értettük! – Vágták magukat haptákba, majd mind a falhoz tömörültek, hogy a küldetéseket átnézzék és válasszanak egyet-egyet.

Az élet visszatért a maga kerékvágásába. A Fairy Tail úgy feledte el az incidenst, ahogy a szél fújta el a szürke kendőt az ajtóból. Mindenki végezte a maga dolgát, sorra hajtották végre a küldetéseket. Változatlanul buliztak, vedeltek és verekedtek. A céh épülete ugyanolyan hangos volt, mint bármikor máskor. Küldetéseik során pedig változatlanul romba döntötek mindent.

A vonat sebesen haladt városról városra, faluról-falura. Lassan maga mögött hagyta a civilizációt. Mezők és dombok mellett suhant el, hatalmas gazdaságok birkái és marhái mellett robogott el. A mezőket lassan felváltották az erdők, a dombokat a hegyek. A vonat megállás nélkül robogott. Elhaladt a Csend Erdeje mellett, s bekanyarodott az Élet erdejébe. Ismét tovább suhant a jelentéktelen megálló mellett, melyet a favágók és vadászok használtak csupán, évente rövid ideig.

A vonat szele felborzolta egy fekete farkaskutya bundáját és összekócolta a zöld hajzuhatagot. Yumi mélyen belélegezte a tiszta erdő illatát. Intett a kutyának, mire az előre eredt. Két napi gyalogút után végre haza értek. A táj még mindig sivár volt, ám az alagútrendszernek már nyoma sem volt. A lány Natsu vérét a földre öntötte, belekezdve mágiájába. Alig pár perccel később a föld megremegett. Először a fű hajtott és zöldült ki a letarolt vidéken. Aztán megjelentek a virágok és a nagyobb, erősebb hajtások. Zsenge bokrok, fiatal facsemeték kezdtek gyors növekedésbe. Alig fél óra elteltével később a pusztítás helyén ismét virágzott a Szent Erdő. A vadak pár nappal később visszatértek a biztonságos rengetegbe.

- Gaia! – Szólította meg az Erdőt pár nappal később Yumi. – Találkoztam Igneel fiával. Igazat mondott, mikor itt járt. Heves természetű, igaz fiú! Büszke lehet rá!

- Ennek örülök, ifjú sárkányölő. Őrizd hát tovább álmomat! – Suttogták a levelek.

- Természetesen, Gaia – mosolygott a lány vidáman. – Gyerünk, Ryu! Menjünk még egy kört! – Azzal futásnak eredt az erdő fái között, hogy határait és területeit ellenőrizze. A fekete farkas hol előtte, hol mellette, hol mögötte cikázott. Azonban egy pillanatra se tévesztette szem elől a lányt. Lehullott levelek röpködtek lépteik nyomán. Hűs szél csapott arcukba. Virágillat kábította érzékeiket. Minden a legnagyobb rendben volt. Így volt ez rendjén az Amesztriszi Szent Erdőben.


	2. Chapter 2

II. történet

Ragyogóan sütött a nap Magnolia városa felett. A jó idő egész Fiore-ra érvényes volt. Forró, nyári napok váltakoztak a vidéken már napok óta. A levegő szinte egy helyben állt, akárcsak a hőmérők. A hőség még éjszakánként se csillapodott. A bódító virágillatban zümmögő méhek és legyek voltak a legmozgalmasabb élőlények szerte a vidéken.

A Fairy Tail varázslócéh máskor zajos épülete most igencsak csendesnek bizonyult. A céh tagjai közül csupán két ember volt elemében: Natsu, a tűz-sárkányölő és Erza, aki gond nélkül vészelte át a hőriadót meghaladó forróságot hűsítő páncéljában. Gray, a jégmágus és Juvia, a vízmágus mostanra teljesen kikészültek. Egyrészt, bármit is csináltak, hogy kissé lehűtsék magukat, az szinte azonnal elpárolgott. Másrészt az egész céh könyörgött, hogy hűtsék le őket is, mert nem bírják elviselni ezt a forróságot. Ám próbálkozásaik csak gőzt eredményeztek, melynek következtében az egész épület egy túlméretezett szaunává vált.

Lucy megpróbálkozott Aquarius segítségével. Reménykedett abban, hogy a vízöntő megtölti nekik a medencét, így esélyük nyílik lehűlni. Főleg, ha a csillagszellem folyamatosan cseréli a vizet. A szőke lánynak e téren nem lett szerencséje. A vízöntő ugyanis amint meghallotta, miért lett félbeszakítva randevúja, kiöntötte az egész céhet az utcára, ahonnan öt perccel később, mint a főtt rákok másztak vissza az árnyékba.

Munkát vállalni és teljesíteni ilyen időben nem lehetett, ezt még Macarov is elismerte. A banda naphosszat vedelte a jeges üdítőket és kilószámra falta a fagylaltot, hogy túlélje a kánikulát. Legyezők lusta csapásai mozgatták a levegőt a kocsmaszerű épületben. A társaság java része szunyókált, bóbiskolt, a másik fele az asztal alól próbálta felmosni önmagát. Fiore területén belül jelenleg senkinek se jutott eszébe harcolni a másikkal, fosztogatni, rabolni vagy egyáltalán – dolgozni. A hőségriadónak hála a láblógatás pedig engedélyezve volt. A boltok csak rövid időre nyitottak ki, kihasználva a hűvösebb, késő esti, kora hajnali időpontokat. Ugyanez volt érvényes minden másra. Az élet a feje tetejére állt. A máskor éjszaka alvó emberek, dolgozni mentek a holdfény mellett, nappal pedig vígan szunyókáltak. Hiszen valamicskét muszáj volt dolgozniuk az embereknek.

A szárazság azonban nem kedvezett se a halászoknak, se a földműveseknek, de még csak a vadászoknak és állattartóknak sem. A termés elszáradt, ami pedig megmaradt, azt a sáskák és a rovarok falták fel. A vadak egyre messzebb és messzebb vándoroltak, keresve a hűvösebb területeket, ahol még találnak maguknak élelmet. A ragadozók elszaporodtak a könnyű prédának hála, ám ugyanakkor ők ellustultak a meleg miatt és a házi jószágokra vadásztak. A háztáji állatok sorra hullottak, járványok ütötték fel a fejüket vagy ragadozók áldozataivá váltak. A halászok kénytelenek voltak egyre messzebb és messzebb hajózni, hogy a melegedő vízben halhoz jussanak. A város ivóvíz készlete szintén megcsappant. Néhány hét alatt szükségállapotot hirdettek országszerte.

Natsunak ekkor támadt remek ötlete. Hirtelen jött a megváltó gondolat számára, ám veszteni valója nem volt. Vagy itt ül és nézi, ahogy minden és mindenki elpusztul a hőségtől vagy cselekszik. A mágusok persze próbálkoztak esőt varázsolni. Sikerült is, rövid időre. Ám az utána visszatörő forróság és szárazság ezerszer megbosszulta önmagát. Arról nem beszélve, hogy maguk is legyengültek. Így aztán a félkómás banda most kérdő pillantásokat vetett a vidám, rózsaszín hajú fiúra, aki kék, repülő macskájába vert némi életet. A fiú pörgött, rohant ide, rohant oda, aztán káromkodva visszatért estére. Nagyszerű ötletének a tömegközlekedés intett be. A vasút közölte, hogy nem indítanak szerelvényt ekkora hőségben, mert a sínek így is izzanak, ha meg erre ráengedik még a vonatot is… Félő volt, hogy tönkremegy a pálya vagy ami még rosszabb, fékezéskor kisiklik a szerelvény. Natsu ezután Happy-t próbálta rávenni arra, hogy repüljön el vele az ország széléig és tovább – ami laza három napos út, vonattal. Erről hős macskája persze hallani se akart, még Carla, a fehér macska kedvéért se, aki Wendy-vel, a kék hajú, fiatal, égi-sárkányölővel érkezett a céhhez. A fiú ezután újból a fejét törte, még hozzá azon, hogyan hagyhatná el az országot. A következő nagyszerű és remek ötlete a hajók körül mozgott, így újból elrohant. Azonban az egész kikötőben nem talált egyetlen egy olyan hajót és kapitányt, aki a jelen körülmények között vállalta volna az utat. Az evezős hajókon kívül ugyanis a többi csak a kikötőben rostokolt, míg a szél nem fújt.

Natsu ezután orrát lógatva tért vissza a céh épületébe és elterült a máskor hűvös kőpadlón. Mostanra azonban már az is langyos volt éjjel-nappal. Az utca kövei pedig szinte izzottak, akár a sínek. Natsu ezek után már meg se kérdezte az állatok által húzott kordék, szekerek gazdáit, hogy elvinnék-e. A mágikus meghajtású autók nála szóba se jöhettek, hisz ereje ugyan lett volna hozzájuk, de irányítani képtelen lett volna. Ennek egyetlen oka rendkívüli járműiszonya volt, ugyanis minden járművön rosszul lett.

A fiú dörmögve vonult odébb egy sarokba és várt. Töprengett. Tervét felvetette Erzának is, de ő se vállalta be az utat. Mágikus ereje híján, már ő is a rendkívüli meleg áldozatai közé tartozott. Natsu kétségbeesve nézett körbe. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy ő az egyetlen egész Magnoliában, s meg merte kockáztatni azt a bátor kijelentést, hogy egész Fiore-ban is, az egyetlen olyan személy, aki még képes a saját lábán járni, cselekedni és értelmesen gondolkodni. Már amennyiben Natsu gondolatai értelmesek. Tehetetlenségében és kínjában vergődött egy sort, majd újból felpattant és vaktában neki vágott a nagyvilágnak. Végül estére visszatért néhány sült hallal, melyeket az egyre apadó vizű tóból fogott. A társaság elmajszolta a friss ételt – a vízen kívül nem nagyon érdekelte őket semmi. Natsu pedig tehetetlenül ült ki az ajtóba és bámulta a csillagokat, megváltásért könyörögve.

- Te meg mit ücsörögsz itt? – Hajolt be Natsu csillagképébe egy zöld szempár. A fiú hirtelenjében és meglepetésében oldalra dőlt, ráesve Happy-re. A Macska egyből felvisított, mire a bent lévők megemelték fejüket és zavartan néztek körbe a sötétben. – Minden rendben? – Hallották kintről egy lány hangját.

- Öhm… jah… Asszem – nevetett fel Natsu erőltetetten. – Ki vagy te? Hogy kerülsz ide?

- Nyugalom, csak szépen, sorjában. – Intette le a lány. – Nem gyújtunk lámpát? Meg adhatnál valamit inni. Bármit. Ez a hőség elviselhetetlen. Itt mindig ilyen a klíma nyáron?

- Nem, dehogy… - Indult el befelé Natsu, felkapcsolva a villanyt. A szobában lévők fáradtan, nyúzottan néztek fel vendégükre. – Ismerős az illatod… - töprengett el Natsu. – De honnan? – Végre megfordult, hogy alaposabban is szemügyre vegye a lányt. Meghökkenve meredt a zöld hajú és szemű lányra, aki rövidnadrágban és topban állt előtte, haját felkötve.

- Mi az, elvitte a cica a nyelved?

- Nem, de… - Natsu szóhoz se jutott. – Hogy jutottál el idáig?

- Gyalog – felelt kurtán a lány. – Lábbusszal. Yumi vagyok – segítette ki a tátogó fiút. – Szóval kapok valamit inni vagy nem?

- P-persze, máris – tűnt el a fiú a pult mögött.

- Szép esténk van, nem? – Mosolygott közben a lány a céh többi tagjára. Azok kissé elsötétülő tekintettel méregették őt. Most, hogy újból találkoztak, eszükbe jutott legutóbbi találkozásuk. Akkor a lány egy illúzió-varázslattal elhitette velük, hogy megölte Natsut és Macaot, majd elegánsan távozott. Mindezt némi üvöltés kíséretében. Gyanakodva méregették a lányt, hogy vajon mire készül. Mikor az ajtóban felbukkant a fekete farkaskutya, többen dühösen felmordultak. – Fogtál valamit, Ryu? – Nézett a kutyára. – Mérd fel a terepet – adta ki az utasítást az ebnek, mire az eltűnt az éjszakában.

- Felmérni a terepet? – Pislogott Natsu, kissé aggodalmasan. Nem tetszett neki ez a kijelentés. – Tessék – nyújtott át egy pohár vizet a lánynak.

- Köszi – vette át, s kezdésnek egy pár kortyot az éltető nedűből a földre öntött. A fiú már épp ráförmedt volna, hogy mit művel, mikor a maradékot egy szusszanásra kiitta és visszaadta a fiúnak a poharat. Leguggolva szemlélte a víz hűlt helyét. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy nem varázslat van a dologban. – Állt fel nyugodtan.

- Hé! – Szólalt meg Gray. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy csak ritkán és rövid időre hagyod ott az erdődet?

- De igen… - Felelt szórakozottan. – Ez most ez kicsit fontosabb, mint az erdő. Holnap visszajövök – Intett búcsút a társaságnak az ajtó felé indulva.

- Van valami ötleted? – Kérdezett rá Natsu a lány után eredve. – Segítek…

- Ne fáradj, nem vagyok csapatjátékos. Egyébként se veszem hasznodat. Kész csoda, hogy erdőtüzek még nem voltak… - motyogta orra alatt. – Akkor hát, holnap – Futó mosolyt vetett Natsura, eliramodva a köves utcákon előre. Natsu még sokáig nézett a távozó után, leoltva a lámpát, hogy a többiek visszaaludjanak odabent.

A másnap Natsunak újabb fejtörést jelentett. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak álmodta-e Yumi megjelenését vagy a lány tényleg ott járt a céhnél náluk tegnap este. Ahogy azt se tudta, hogy miben segíthetne a lány számukra. Csak abban volt biztos, hogy egész Fiore segítségre szorul és Yuminak van ereje segíteni. Este még számára is úgy tűnt, hogy a lány bírja a meleget. Délutánra rájött, hogy Yumi épp annyira áldozata a hőségnek, mint bárki más. A lány és fekete kutyája a kút mellett álltak és a poshadt vízre meredtek, melyet kimertek egy vödörrel. Natsu csak a fejét csóválta.

- Az egész országban ez van – mondta. – Minden ivóvizünk poshadt. A termést felfalták a sáskák és az egerek. Ami maradt, az leégett vagy a tengerbe veszett… A tenger… maga is alacsonyabb lett az utóbbi időben… Egész Fiore-ben egyedül én vagyok jól, mert számomra még nincs meleg. Tudsz segíteni, Yumi? – Pislogott a lányra, reménykedve. – Ha ez így megy tovább, mindenki meghal…

- Költözz el a macskáddal együtt – vont vállat a lány, visszaöntve a vizet, ujjai között. – Ezen az országon nem lehet segíteni, Natsu.

- Az lehetetlen! – Csattant fel a fiú. – Biztosan van megoldás!

- Persze – bólintott rá a lány. – Van… A sárkányok súghatnak…

- A sárkányok… élnek? – Kérdezte bizonytalanul a fiú. – Én még csak Acnologia-val találkoztam – dünnyögte Natsu. – De akkor Mavis mester hét évre lefagyasztott minket. Te tudsz valamit a sárkányokról?!

- Nem… illetve… sárkányölő vagyok – dünnyögte a lány. – A földsárkány, Gaia tanított.

- Ő is eltűnt 777 hetedik hó hetedikén? – Kérdezte a fiú türelmét vesztve.

- Igen. Gaia elment akkor ugyan, de vissza is tért hozzám, alig egy hónappal később. Noha nem személyesen.

- Mi?! Akkor lehet, hogy Igneel is visszatért oda?! – Natsu a lány utolsó mondatát már meg se hallotta. Már rohant is volna, ha Yumi nem csapja le.

- Ne lelkesedj, Igneel-ről biztosan tudom, hogy nem tért vissza oda, ahol téged nevelt. Ahogy a többiek se.

- De akkor hol vannak? – Motyogta a fiú, fejét lehorgasztva.

- Most biztos, hogy ezen akarsz töprengeni? Elintézem, hogy beszélhess Gaia-val, ha ezen túl vagyunk – vetette fel a lehetőséget, majd csendesen hozzá tette. – Feltéve, ha túlélem…

- Ő miért tért vissza?

- Majd megbeszéled vele – vetette oda a lány, feladva, hogy normálisan megmagyarázza a helyzetet. – Most pedig, varázsoljunk, Ryu! – Szólt a kutyának.

- Ryu? – Ismételte Natsu, s a kutyára pillantott. – Furcsa név egy kutyának… ryu… nem annyit tesz, mint sárkány?

- De igen – bólintott rá a lány mosolyogva. – Most esett le? Mindegy, ha holnap éjfélig nem jövök vissza, akkor többé ne várj rám. Helyette kezdhetsz sírokat ásni. Két óránként ellenőrizd a kútban lévő vizet – tette még hozzá. Natsu némán bólintott, s nézte, amint a lány és kutyája eltűnnek a közeli erdőben.

– Találtál megfelelő helyet? – Pillantott a farkasra nem sokkal később Yumi. Az állat engedelmesen hegyezte fülét és előre ügetett. Yumi némán követte. A farkaskutya egy meredek falú, keskeny völgybe vezette gazdáját, melyen egy máskor sebes vizű patak is keresztülszaladt. A patak most inkább ingoványra hasonlított. Poshadt vizében kígyók és békák vertek tanyát, a medret és környékét felverte a békanyál és a nád. Yumi vetett egy pillantást a környékre, majd Ryu-ra nézett. A fekete farkas most elindult felfelé, a meredek völgyben, követve a víz vonalát. A forrást keresték. Néhány órányi hegymászás után, mikor Yumiról már patakokban folyt a víz és elátkozta kutyáját, amiért az a völgynek egy olyan falán vezeti őt fölfelé, melyen szikrázik a napsütés, végre megérkeztek. A máskor bugyborékoló forrás most csendes volt, láthatóan nem folyt belőle a víz. Környékén a nap kiégette az összes növényt és füvet. A bokrok halott ágairól lehullottak a levelek. A hatalmas fák néhány méterrel odább félig kopaszon nyúltak az ég felé. Az erdő csendes volt. A vadak szinte mind eltűntek, akárcsak a madarak. Útjuk során rengeteg elhullott jószággal találkoztak. Volt, amelyiket a víz mérgezte meg, másik a lábát törte, a harmadikat elevenen falták fel…. A síri csendet a két vándor lihegése törte meg. Yumi vetett egy pillantást Ryu-ra. Az felkotorta az avart, hogy az alatta rejtőző, esetlegesen még nyirkos levelekkel lehűtse testét. Nem volt szerencséje. Az avar száraz volt. Ryu szűkölve nézett fel gazdájára.

- Igen - bólintott rá Yumi, - ez egy halott ország… Már alig pislákol benne az élet… Valószínűleg egyedül kell visszamenned Gaia-hoz. – A farkas felmordult nemtetszése jeléül, ám a lány nem foglalkozott vele. Yumi nekifogott varázslatának. Az első kör körbeölelte a forrást. A következő, eggyel nagyobb a környéken lévő néhány fát vonta sárga fénybe. A harmadik az egész hegyre kiterjedő mágikus kör volt, melyet Natsu is megpillantott a kút mellől. A rózsaszín hajú fiú ezután ledöbbent, mikor két újabb mágikus kör került a földre. Egy kör, mely a hegyet és környékét világította meg alulról vöröses fényben és egy sokkalta hatalmasabb, melynek Natsu is csak egy részét pillanthatta meg. Az utolsó kör, mely a föld alatt futott és onnan világított zölden, egész Fiore-re kiterjedt. Az országot határoló tengerben is felizzottak az ősi nyelv írásai és mérföldekkel odébb látszott a kör halványan derengő vonala. A varázslók és az emberek országszerte megrémültek. A vak is tisztán láthatta, hogy varázslat van a dologban. Az egyetlen kérdés számukra már csak az volt, hogy miféle varázslat is ez. No meg persze, kinek a műve.

- Mi ez, Natsu? – Lucy vánszorgott ki a félhomályból, a padlóra meredve. – Ez annak a lánynak a műve?

- Azt hiszem – nyögte a fiú, elnézve a többi kör irányába. – Valószínűleg, igen…

- Mit csinál? – Keveredett elő Gray, jégbe burkolódzva, összekaparva maradék erejét.

- Nem tudom – nyögte Natsu, s hangjában aggodalom csendült. – Őrültséget.

- Bizonyos, hogy őrült – vánszorgott elő Erza is. – Makarov mester, önnek van ötlete?

- Ilyen varázslatot… még sose láttam – dünnyögte a férfi, követve Natsu aggodalmas tekintetét. – Hatalmas erő lakozik abban a lányban. Mit tudsz róla, Natsu?

- A nevét. – Felelt kurtán a fiú. – Midorino Yumi, a föld-sárkányölő. Ennyit tudok róla. Oh, meg valamiféle erdőnek az Őrzője.

- Ennyi? – Kérdezte Makarov.

- Ennyi – bólintott rá a fiú. – Semmi több.

- Sárkányölő… A föld sárkánya tanította… Ez esetben nem meglepő, hogy ilyen hatalmas méretű mágikus kört képes kiterjeszteni. Ugyanakkor, ha nem eléggé képzett…

- Nem tartozik céhhez – dünnyögte Natsu. – Egyedül él. Csak az a kutya van vele.

- De minek kíséri őt egy kutya? – Kérdezett rá Lucy.

- Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét Natsu.- Tényleg nem tudom…

Eközben a hegyekben Yumi erejét megfeszítve, koncentrálva szavalta a varázslat strófáit. A lánynak szüksége volt a nyugalomra, más különben a varázst elrontva, az visszájára fordul. Erre volt a legkevésbé szüksége. Bele se mert gondolni, mi történt volna akkor, ha elrontja ezt a bonyolult bűbájt, melyhez saját vérét adta. A varázsige kifejezetten hosszú és bonyolult volt, ügyelnie kellett arra, hogy minden szavát helyesen ejtse ki és véletlenül se hagyjon ki egyetlen szót vagy sort. Nem hibázhatott. Ha hibázik, egész Firoe elpusztul, legalábbis nem sok marad belőle. Egy hatalmas, sivár homoksivatag. Semmi több.

A lány jelenleg azon dolgozott, hogy a növények mélyebbre nyúljanak gyökereikkel és megtisztítsák a vizeket. Ha a vizek kitisztulnak, akkor a források újból önteni kezdik magukból a vizet, így a patakok, folyók és tavak, no meg a tenger is visszanyerik eredeti formájukat. Ha mindez sikerül, akkor közben a növények is megtalálják magukat és akár csak a varázserőd, minden újra kizöldül. Jó esetben még a mezőgazdaság is helyre jön és lesz mit aratni ősszel. Amennyiben sikerrel jár, a vadak is visszatérnek, akár csak a madarak. Ha a folyók újból öntik hűs vizüket a tengerbe, akkor ott ismét közelebb jönnek a halak.

Mindennek a buktatója a tűző napsütés és a kánikula volt. Esőt fakasztani nem tudott. Csak remélte, hogy jól számolt. Már pedig sose számolt még rosszul, ha az időjárásról volt szó. Ilyen nagymértékű szárazság és hosszan tartó hőség után jönnie kellet egy hatalmas viharnak, méghozzá aznap este. Ebben szinte teljesen biztos volt. Ha mégis téved, akkor a varázslata mit se ér. Felvirágzik egy napra az ország, majd visszasüllyed a jelenlegi állapotba. A rémképeket elűzve folytatta a varázsigét.

Gaia eltűnt, akárcsak a többi sárkány. Azonban a mai napig tartotta a kapcsolatot Yumival. El se tudott szakadni a lánytól. A föld rezgésein keresztül beszéltek. Ahogy a fű sarjadt vagy letört egy ág egy szilfáról, úgy tudta Yumi, mikor, mi történik Gaia-val. A sárkány még akkor adta a lány mellé Ryu-t, mikor még tanította. A farkas így szintén kapcsolatban volt kettejükkel. Ismerte a lány minden lépését és tudta, mikor boldog, mikor szomorú vagy magányos. A farkas feladata kimondottan egyszerű volt: segítse és védje a lányt, bármi is történik.

Ahogy a körök közepén állt teljesen védtelenül, kiváló célpontjává vált a környező ragadozóknak. Azok mostanra teljesen megőrültek, megvesztek az éhség miatt. A prédáik elmenekültek és falkáik többsége követte őket. De voltak makacsok, akik itt maradtak. Ezek az éhségtől habzó szájjal már nem nézték, kire vagy mire támadnak rá. Egymást is felfalták gondolkodás nélkül, akárcsak az emberek által bezárt marhákat és juhokat. Itt, az erdő mélyén meghúzódó állatok azonban a feltévedő embereknek is nekimentek. Néhány magányosan kóborló farkas mostanra falkává vált. A magányos hiúzok is összeálltak egy csapattá. A feltámadó szél feléjük sodorta a zsákmány és friss vér illatát. Ösztöneikre hagyatkozva eredtek a szagok forrása felé.

A meredély szélén álló lány kiváló célpont volt számukra. Egymással mit se törődve, egyszerre eredtek feléje, hogy széttépjék. Yumi nem törődött velük, egyre a varázslatra összpontosított. A hiúzok és farkasok mögött felbukkant egy hatalmas medve is. Ryu felkelt a földről, lerázta bundájáról az avart. Felkészült a harcra. Torkából mély morgás tört elő, szőrét felborzolta a düh, amiért őket meg merik támadni. A fekete farkas a következő pillanatban akcióba lendült. Nem ért rá játszadozni ellenfeleivel, egyből torokra ment. A túlerő nem érdekelte, nem törődött azzal a ténnyel, hogy a vadak rávetik magukat. A vérszemet kapott ragadozók megfeledkeztek a lányról. Most egyedül az a fekete árny érdekelte őket, mely sorra sebesíti meg őket, a amely újabb értékes falat lehet a vacsoránál. A gyengébbel elbírnak, miután ezzel végeztek. Így farkasok és hiúzok, de még a medve is, mély egyetértésben rontottak rá Ryu-ra. A fekete farkaskutya nem véletlenül kapta a becses Sárkány nevet. A farkas lába alatt felvillant egy kisebb, zöld mágikus kör, s a következő pillanatban már akkora volt, mint egy fél ház. Amolyan kisebb sárkány méretű. A pofájában ezek után kényelmesen elfért két-három hiúz vagy farkas, esetleg egy medve. A támadók, noha vérszemet kaptak a friss zsákmány láttán, mostanra azonban meggondolták a dolgot. Miután a harmadik farkast vágta egy fához és a medvét is elrepítette a hegy túloldalára Ryu, a ragadozók visszavonultak. Ryu elégedetten szuszogott, Yumi felé pillantva. A lány még mindig varázsolt. A fekete farkas összement, s sebeit nyalogatva lehasalt a fűbe. A szél egyre jobban felélénkült.

Natsu újabb adag vizet húzott ki a kútból. Az előző három vödörnél nem látott semmi változást. Most azonban a poshadt lé mintha hígabb lett volna. A hegy fölött elrepülő medve láttán eltöprengett, mi folyhat odafent, de végül nem csinált belőle különösebb ügyet. Inkább élvezte, hogy végre fúj egy kicsit a szél. Ezzel nem volt egyedül. Mögötte a fél céh kiült az árnyékba, hogy szellőzzenek egy kicsit, s az utcákon is egyre több embert lehetett látni. Noha még mindig nem tudták, féljenek-e a földön futó zöld mintáktól, vagy se. Lassan leszállt az éj. A földön izzott a mágikus kör rajza, s a hegy fölött is világított a varázslat. Natsu időről-időre ellenőrizte a vizet. Az láthatóan egyre tisztábbá vált az idő múlásával. A szél egyre jobban fújt, s a levegő rohamosan hűlni kezdett. A csillagok lassan letűntek az égről, s egyedüli fényforrásként maradtak hátra a mágikus körök. Néhány órával éjfél után aztán megdördült az ég. Villámok cikáztak az égen, s egyre haragosabbá váltak a felhők, s a mennydörgések. Az emberek mostanra visszahúzódtak házaikba. Hajnalban eleredt az eső. Eleinte éppen csak csepegett, aztán elkezdett esni. S hamarjában már szakadt, mintha dézsából öntenék. Az emberek örömükben kitódultak az utcákra. Senkit se érdekelt, hogy bőrig áznak. Yumi fellélegzett az erdőben, ám tovább folytatta a varázslatot. Ryu másodjára és harmadjára is kiosztott néhány pofont a ragadozóknak, első sorban a makacs medvének, mivel az még mindig nem tudta, hol a helye. Az eső egész nap esett, szakadatlanul. A földek feláztak, s szomjazva nyelték be a vizet. Az emberek többsége szintén gyűjtötte az esővizet – vagy meginni, vagy mosdani. Úgy tűnt, végre minden rendbe jön.

Éjfél előtt a növények országszerte visszanyerték eredeti állapotukat. Zöld leveleik, friss hajtásaik és virágaik kinyíltak, a fák és bokrok ágai megerősödtek. A fű újra zöldült, s a virágok előbújtak a földből. A mezőföldeken újra sarjadt, nőtt a gabona. A tengerszint lassan megemelkedett. A patakok, folyók erőre kaptak, s megeredtek, elmosva az őket benövő gazokat. A kígyók menekültek a pocsolyákból. A tavak újra megteltek vízzel, s a halak végre fellélegezhettek. Az erdőkbe visszatértek a vadak. Az elköltözött madarak a vihar elmúltával visszatelepedtek. A mágikus körök még éjfél előtt kialudtak. Az éjszakai esőzés lassan a végéhez ért. Reggel még csepegett, majd lassan kitisztult az ég. Fiore egy emberként lélegzett fel. A kánikula véget ért. Ahogy a nap felkúszott az égen, úgy lassan felmelegedett az idő. Ám a sugarak már nem tűztek oly irdatlanul, s a hőség is elviselhetővé vált.

Yumi csak délután keveredett elő, s úgy festett, mint a mosott rongy. Natsu vidáman ugrott a lány nyakába. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy képes volt arra, amire senki más. Esőt hozott és minden kizöldült. A lány még mindig csavarta ruhájából a vizet. Szinte úszott a sárban, ahogy lebotorkált a hegyről. Ágak és gallyak akadtak hajába, s tépkedték meg ruhája szegélyét. Fáradt mosolyt eresztett meg Natsu felé, oldalán a lihegő Ryu-val.

- Az eső nem az én művem, hiába is hiszed azt – intette le a fiút. – Én csupán a növényekért felelek. – Ám olybá tűnt, ez Natsut egy percig se érdekli. A fiú túlságosan is boldog volt, hogy barátai, Magnolia és Fiore végre rendben van és minden mehet tovább a megszokottak szerint. Yumi csak a fejét csóválta. Aznap este a Fariy Tail varázslócéh épülete és az egész ország mulatozó emberektől volt hangos. A céh vendége lett Yumi és Ryu, s el se eresztették őket, míg kellően meg nem hálálták segítségét. Natsu vigyorogva verekedett a felélénkült Gray-jel és Erzával. Lucy újfent a számlák miatt sírt, s a küldetésekkel teleszórt táblával szemezett a pult mellett ülve. Yumi fáradtan ült az egyik asztalnál, lába mellett a farkaskutyájával. Arcán halvány mosoly játszott, ahogy végig nézett a vidám társaságon. Végül Natsu bevágódott mellé, s rákérdezett arra, hogyan beszélhetne a föld sárkányával. Yumi elmosolyodott.

- Könnyedén. Érezd a föld rezgéseit – felelt. – Ha megérted, miért nő a fű, miért törik a gally, akkor már beszélhetsz is vele. – Natsu elképedve meredt a lányra.

- Ez nekem túl bonyolult – sóhajtott. Végül lemondott a dologról és visszatért a fiúk közé. Yumi felállt és már az ajtó felé indult volna, mikor Makarov megszólalt.

- Nem akarsz csatlakozni a céhhez? Akkor nem lennétek egyedül. Vagy ennyire fontos őrizni azt az erdőt?

- Fontosabb, mint azt gondolná – felelt a lány. – De egy pár napot még várhat. Köszönöm, a meghívást. – A következő pillanatban már ott volt abban a porfelhőben, mely a verekedőket rejtette magában. Magnolia városa ismét élte megszokott életét.


	3. Chapter 3

III. történet

Szakadt az eső. Tombolt a szél. Villámlott és mennydörgött. A vihar hatalmas és öreg fákat csavart ki évszázados helyükből és zúzta őket össze. Mint gyermek a gallyat, úgy hajigálta a súlyos törzseket a vad szél. Éjszaka volt, sötét, sűrű éj. Csak a villámok fénye nyújtott némi világosságot e szilaj éjszakában.

A villám belecsapott egy öreg kőrisfába, mely száraz ágai lángra kaptak. A mennydörgés iszonyú robajjal verte fel a csendet. Az esőcseppek megállás nélkül kopogtak a sziklákon. Egy nyárfa kifordult a földből és hangos csattanással a földre hullott, magával temetve még egynéhány másik fát, bokrot. A föld felázott. A hegyoldalon lassan megindult a lefelé hömpölygő sár, magával sodorva a kisebb bokrokat, fákat és sziklákat gördítve a mélybe.

Yumi álmosan pislogott bele a vak sötétbe. A következő villám fényénél felébredt. A barlang tetejéről szabályosan folyt le a sár magával hozva mindent. Odakint az erdő egy része már lángokban állt, és a kidőlt, kitört fák se festettek túl bíztatóan. A mellette heverő farkas mélyen aludt. Érezte a vihart, de akárcsak Yumi, ő is úgy vélte, nincs ebben semmi különleges. A lány mostanra felfigyelt a menekülő állatok zajaira.

- Ryu! Ébredj, Ryu! El kell tűnnünk innen… - Megpöckölte a farkas orrát, mire az morcosan emelte fel fejét. Egy pillanatig nem értette, miért keltették fel, aztán ő is felfigyelt a kint zajló égi-földi háborúra. Sárga szemeit gazdájára függesztette, aki a barlangban beljebb hatolva kapta fel fűzfaágakból font táskáját és szórta bele az élelmet. Yumi sietett, s idegesen pillantgatott a bejárat felé. Hátára vette a megpakolt pakkot és kifelé indult. Intett Ryu-nak, mire a fekete farkas felugrott kényelmes fektéből. Előre megrázta magát, nem vágyott a hideg víz után. Yumi egy ugrással a nyílás szélénél termett, lábánál Ryu-val. Egy utolsó, mély sóhaj… A sziklák megremegtek… Egy hangos csattanás, hatalmas dörej, óriási dirr és durr… Egy hatalmas villám és eget rázó mennydörgés. A fény a barlang beomlott szájára vetült…

Magnolia városában szikrázóan sütött a nap. A késő őszi időjárás lassan rányomta bélyegét a tájra. A fákon a levelek sárgultak, barnultak és vörösödtek. Az emberek bánatára pedig lassan le is hullottak. A Fariy Tail varázslócéh egyre több felkérést kapott a természet csínye miatt. Azok a tehetős és lusta emberek, akik megtehették, inkább a varázslókkal szedették össze a leveleket és velük is tüntették el őket a birtokról.

Lucy homlokát törölgetve huppant le egy méretes cseresznyefa tövébe. Hátát a fa törzsének vetette, barna szemeit az égre szegezte. Fel nem foghatta épp ésszel, hogy Natsunak honnan van ennyi energiája. Reggel óra mást se csináltak, mint gereblyéztek és sepregettek, megállás nélkül. Még ebédszünetet se tartottak. A rózsaszín hajú fiú azonban megállás nélkül szedte össze a leveleket. Hatalmas halmokba hordta őket össze, s mint a máglyát, úgy égette őket. A művelet végén, újra életet lehelt a parázsba és felfalta a tüzet. Tulajdonképpen emiatt nem is volt éhes. Lucy gyomra azonban újból, hangosan követelődzve kordult meg. Letörölte a homlokán gyöngyöző izzadságcseppeket, ezáltal újabb fekete, kissé kormos csíkot húzva arcára. A lány felkötött hajába már beleakadt néhány falevél és gally, de amire a következő pillanatban Happy felhívta a figyelmét, meghaladta képzeletét.

- Aye, Lucy!

- Mi az, Happy? – Pihegett a kék macskára.

- Egy kukac van a hajadban.

- Hogy MI?! – Pattant fel egyből a lány. – Fúúúj! Szedd le! Szedjétek már le! – Visongott, össze-vissza ugrálva, saját haját borzolva. Natsu kérdő pillantást vetett a vihogó Happyre és a visongó Lucyre. A lány annyira irtózott már a puszta gondolattól is, hogy képtelen volt egy helyben maradni. Nem figyelvén, merre jár, össze-visszarohangált, fejét rázva. Hátha megszabadul a nyavalyás kis féregtől. A következő pillanatban megbotlott egy nagyobb kőben és megbillent. Lucy csak annyit érzett, hogy a hátát perzseli a hőség, majd a következő pillanatban egy erős mellkasnak koccan feje és háta, derekára pedig két kéz fonódik.

- Lucy! – Rivallt rá Natsu. – Ne bolondozz a tűz mellett! Majdnem beleestél… Mit mondott Happy? – Kérdezte, pár méterrel odébb, miután leültette a földre szőke barátnőjét.

- Hogy valami bogár van a hajamban… - Lucy szinte sírt, annyira irtózott a gondolattól. Natsu vetett egy sötét pillantást Happyre, aztán lassan elkezdte átgereblyézni ujjaival a lány haját. Kiszedett néhány gallyat és levelet, de mást nem talált. Erre várt csak Happy, felöltve a leggroteszkebb arcát.

- Hé, Lucy! Lehet, hogy mostanra már bemászott a fejedbe és lepetézett! Néhány napon belül felfalja az agyadat a sok millió kikelő lárva, aztán a szemeden át kimászva…

- HAPPY! – Rivallt rá Natsu, látva, hogy Lucy mostanra halálosan megijedt és mindjárt bepánikol. – El ne hidd, Lucy. Ilyesmi nem lehetséges.

- De… mi van… ha Happynek igaza van és… és bepetézett a fejembe? – Kérdezte remegő hangon, görcsös ujjakkal kapaszkodva Natsu alkarjába. Natsu megrökönyödve meredt rá.

- Hogyhogy mi van akkor? Természetesen meghalsz ebben az esetben.

- Mi?! Nem akarok meghalni! Még túl fiatal vagyok hozzá… Még annyi mindent meg kell csinálnom… - A lány végre felfigyelt a fiúk arcára kiülő könnyed, tréfás mosolyra. – Ilyesmi nem történhet, nem igaz? – Nyögte.

- Túlreagáltad – bólintott rá Natsu. Lucy végre elengedte a fiú kezét, aki visszatért a tűz maradványaihoz. Lucy dühösen nézett Happyre.

- A frászt hoztad rám! – Sziszegte a macskának. – Csak azt áruld el, miért ne büntesselek meg érte?

- Happy ártatlan, aye… - szólt a macska és a magasba röppent. Natsu közben elkezdte megenni a lángokat. Ám egyik pillanatról a másikra leállt az evéssel és arcához kapott.

- Mi baj, Natsu? – Nézett rá kérdőn Lucy.

- A fogam… - Nyögte a fiú. – Mintha kőbe haraptam volna…

- Talán tényleg abba haraptál, te haspók.

- Kizárt, ez tűz! – Rázta meg a fejét a fiú. – Ugyanúgy ettem a lángokat, mint bármikor máskor. Ilyen még nem volt… - Megpróbálkozott egy újabb falattal. A tűznek föld íze volt és Natsu utána hosszasan köpködte a homokot szájából. – Mi van ezzel a tűzzel?! - Háborgott.

- Szerintem agyadra ment a kaja – vont vállat Lucy. – Ne edd meg. Fejezzük be ezt a kertet és menjünk vissza a céhbe. Éhes vagyok. – Natsu rábólintott a dologra.

Alig egy órával később már a céh épületében ültek és vidáman falatozták Mira főztjét. Natsu kissé bizonytalanul pislogott a legközelebb égő gyertya lángja felé. Végül úgy döntött, itt is megpróbálkozik a láng elfogyasztásával. Ám mintha korhadt fába harapott volna, úgy érezte a szájába álló szálkákat. Ahogy riadtan elhúzódott a lángtól, több ember figyelmét is magára vonta. Gray és Erza, akik egy másik kertben dolgoztak aznap, most kérdő pillantást vetettek a fiúra. Mirajane felvont szemöldökkel nézett le a tűzfalóra. Egyiküknek se kerülte el a figyelmét Lucy aggodalmas tekintete.

- Mi baj, Natsu? – Kérdezte összeszűkülő szemekkel Erza, látván, hogy Natsu a száját dörzsöli, a köpködés szélén állva.

- Fúj…. Ettél már korhadt fát?! – Emelte fel fejét riadtan. – Ezt nem értem… Előbb homok, most fa… Nem szokott ilyen ízű lenni a tűz… - Sötétbarna szemei dühösen és felháborodottan villogtak, a lángot méregetve.

- Homok ízű lángok?

- Igen, az egyikben egy darab kő is volt… - bólintott rá Natsu. – Hé, létezik, hogy elvesztem a sárkányölő képességemet? – Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe a teremben.

- Kizárt – rázta meg a fejét Erza. – Lehetetlen. Valami más lesz a megoldás.

- De mi? – Dünnyögte Gray. – Mi lehet a megoldás?

- Öhm, Gray-sama… Juvia… valami nem stimmel Juviával – szólt közbe a lány riadtan, Gray ruhája szélét rángatva, ám a fiú rá se hederített.

- Ne most, Juvia! Gondolkozom…

- De… Juvia tele van homokkal! Juvia vize nem tiszta…

- Gray gondolkozik, hagyjad – mordult fel a fiú. Mérgében harmadik személyben beszélt önmagáról. Mikor erre rájött, tajtékozva nézett Juviára. Ám dühe amilyen hirtelen jött, úgy szállt is el. A lány kinyújtott jobbja, melynek most színtiszta, áttetsző vízből kellett volna lennie, olyan volt, mintha felkavarták volna a homokot a mélyben. Apró szemcsék százezrei kavarogtak, áramlottak Juviában. – Juvia…

- Te jó ég! – Sikoltott fel Mira. – Mi folyik itt?! – Gray alkotó mágiájával egy poharat készített a pultra. Azonban a jég most koszos volt. Apró szálkák és tengernyi homok vegyült belé. Alig néhány másodpercen belül a pohár széttört. Lucy felsikoltott. Natsu döbbenten pislogott, szívét átjárta a jeges rémület. El se tudta képzelni, mi folyik már megint ebben a városban. Gray kétségbeesve nézett Juviára. A lány már egy székben ült és egyre rosszabbul festett. Aztán a homok lecsillapodott és a lány kitisztult. Juvia fellélegzett. Grayt kiverte a víz. Nagyot szusszanva huppant le egy székbe.

- Miféle üzenet ez? – Töprengett Erza, aki még tudta használni a fejét. – Mit jelenthet?

- Nem tudom – ejtette a pultra fejét Natsu. – De ez félelmetes…

- Az a lány, aki a nyáron itt volt – szólalt meg bizonytalanul Mirajane, mire Natsu felkapta a fejét. – Nem lehet, hogy így akar nektek üzenni? Ha jól emlékszem, ő értett a földhöz meg a növényekhez.

- Yumi? – Motyogta Natsu. Eltöprengve döntötte oldalra a fejét. – Ez megmagyarázná a dolgokat… De miért akarna így jelezni? Hiszen megannyi más módja is van…

- Talán bajba került… vagy fogságba… - Töprengett félig hangosan Lucy. – El kéne mennünk, megnézni.

- Te emlékszel, hol van az erdője? – Pislogott rá hatalmas szemekkel Natsu.

- Öhm… nem.

- Amesztriszi Szent Erdő – szólalt meg Erza. – A határon túl, Bosco-ban… Valami A-betűs város mellett. A logikus amesztrisz lenne, de nem az volt.

- Ametiszt – szólt közbe Gray. – Ametiszt városa mellett van valahol… erre… - A fiú már rég egy térképet böngészett és azon keresgélt. – De nincs megnevezve. Honnan fogjuk tudni, hogy a Szent Erdőben vagyunk?

- Kiabálunk Yumi után? – Kérdezett rá Natsu, mire kapott néhány lesajnáló pillantást.

- Talán a növények majd mutatják az utat – állt fel Lucy. – Nincs vesztegetni való időnk. Így is napokba telik, mire odaérünk.

- Nem annyira biztos az – rázta meg vörös fürtjeit Erza. – Hívom a Kék Pegazust. Kölcsön kérem Christina-t. Ha Hibikiék elvezetnek odáig és vissza, akkor egy nap alatt megjárhatjuk.

- Jó! – Ugrottak fel lelkesen a többiek.

- Most viszont menjetek pihenni. Csak holnap induljatok – szólt Mira. – Erza, te is menj nyugodtan, én megbeszélem a dolgokat Bob mesterrel.

- Rendben – bólintott rá a lány, azzal követte a többieket az ajtó felé.

A kis csapat másnap már a Christina fedélzetén utazott Bosco felé. Délutánra elérték Ametiszt városát. A magasból kezdték el fürkészni a tájat. Reménykedve abban, hogy találnak valami nyomot, ami alapján elindulhatnak a megfelelő irányba. Gazille szeme végül megakadt egy hatalmas nagy és magányos fán északi irányban. A fa egy sziklás hegyoldal tetején állt. Úgy döntöttek megnézik, mi rejtőzik a hegygerinc túloldalán.

A látvány szemkápráztató is lehetett volna. Egy dologban voltak biztosak, hogy az itteni erdősség látványosan zöldebb, terebélyesebb és egészségesebb, mint bármelyik másik, ami fölött eddig elrepültek. Hiszen mindenütt beköszöntött az ősz és a levelek többsége már a földre hullt.

Itt viszont egy hatalmas vihar láthatóan átsöpört a vidék felett. Kidöntött és kicsavart fák százai hajoltak meg az ég akarata előtt, s most recsegve-ropogva, egymást taszigálva, még több fát összetörve hullottak a porba. Mindenhol letöredezett ágak hevertek, a fák leveleit megtépázta a vad vihar. Hatalmas területen tűz pusztította és égette fel az erdősséget. Ugyanakkor, ami még feltűnt a varázslóknak azaz állatok viselkedése volt. Egyrészt itt jelentősen több állat volt, mint eddig bárhol másutt. Másrészt az állatok a hegy tövében gyűltek össze és idegesen meredtek a sziklákra, melyek zöldes fényben fel-felvillantak.

- Felvillanó sziklák? – Motyogta Natsu. – YUMI! – A hajó kecsesen földet ért, nem sokkal messzebb. Az ifjú mágusok gyorsan leugráltak és a sziklaomlás helyszínére érkeztek. – Yumi? – Kérdezett rá bizonytalanul Natsu, a pislákoló fényeket nézve.

- Talán volt itt egy barlang – jegyezte meg Erza.

- Jó nagy vihar lehetett – fűzte tovább Lucy. Ahogy közeledtek a helyszínre, az állatok úgy hátráltak be a sűrűbe, végül teljesen elveszve a növények maradványai között.

- Ki azaz őrült, aki egy barlangban húzza meg magát vihar idején? – Horkantott Gazille.

- Ha éveken át élsz benne, gond nélkül, akkor eszedbe se jut, hogy nem biztonságos – vont vállat Gray.

- Szinte biztos, hogy fentről érkeztek a sziklák, nézzétek! – Mutatott fel Happy. – A víz elmozdíthatott egy farönköt, ami eddig a köveket támasztotta és akkor az egésznek, BUMM! - Magyarázott lelkesen, s nem is sejtette, mennyire telibe talált.

- De ha valóban így történt, akkor Yumi odabent van? – Borzadt el Lucy.

- Szerintem nem – rázta meg a fejét Natsu, a kövek körül szimatolva. – Akkor normálisabban is jelezhetett volna. Ráadásul a törmelék szagával keveredik az övé is…

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a kövek alatt van? – Sápadt el Wendy, magához ölelve fehér macskáját.

- Tartok tőle – bólintott rá a rózsaszín hajú. – Hé, kitartás, jó? Kiásunk onnan, Yumi! – Válasz nem érkezett, csupán egy halovány, zöldes fény villant.

- Siessünk! – Szólt Erza. – Valószínűleg lassan felemészti varázsereje maradékát.

- Akkor hát mire várunk még? Hordjuk el innen ezeket a köveket! – Esett neki a torlasznak Gazille.

- Nem lesz jó… Ez így túl lassú! – Szólt Lucy vagy három órával később, mikor a csapat fele már az erdő fáinak vetette hátát. A beomlás még mindig nem akart szűnni, s idő közben teljesen besötétedett. – Már alig pislákol a fénye…

- Aye, valamit ki kéne találni… - Bólintott rá a gondolatra Happy.

- Álljunk csatasorba! – Javasolta Erza. – Járjanak a kövek kézről-kézre. Úgy talán gyorsabban haladunk. Senki se lazsálhat! Gyerünk!

- Wendy, te nem! – Intette le a kislányt Natsu. – Rád később lesz szükségünk! Valakinek meg is kell majd gyógyítania.

- Uhm, rendben – bólintott rá a lány. A sziklák lassan fogytak. Az órák egyre csak teltek. Aztán, mikor már kezdett úgy festeni, hogy bejutnak a barlangba, a hegyoldal felettük megmozdult. Az utolsó szikla, ami odafent tartotta a maradékot elkerült az útból, így a hátra maradt törmelék most a mélybe zuhant. Hatalmas porfelhő kavargott a sötét éjben. A Fairy Tail mágusai sápadtan meredtek az újabb kövekre.

- Mi lenne – törte meg a beállt csendet Gray, - ha mágiával próbálkoznánk? – Nem kellett kétszer mondani senkinek se. Erza előrántott egy hatalmas nagy kalapácsot és azzal kezdte aprítani a sziklákat. Gray nem győzte őket fagyasztani, míg Natsu egyre-másra olvasztotta őket. Gazille szintén próbálta összetörni őket. Juvia a víz segítségével igyekezett elmosni őket az útból. Lucy egy darabig tanácstalanul állt, végül Virgot szólította. A szobalány-csillagszellem vidáman látott munkának, noha jobban örült volna egy kiadós büntetésnek. Órákon át hangtalanul dolgoztak, míg végül kora hajnalban Gazille rá nem lelt egy piszkos, fekete kutyafejre. Ryu nyüszítve pillantott fel a férfira.

- Hé! Valahol erre lehetnek! – Szólt. A kőhalmok egyre fogytak. Újult erővel hordták félre a sziklákat, most már csak arra ügyelve, hogy azok vissza ne eshessenek előző helyükre. Zöldes fény villant a sötétben. Egy korhadt fát söpörtek félre, amit újabb adag kő követett. Végül rábukkantak az eszméletlen lányra. A teljes összeroppanástól az a korhadt fa mentette meg, amit most félre dobtak a mágusok. Kivonszolták a kövek közül kutyástól, és Wendy gondjaira bízták a párost.

Kora reggelre Wendy végzett is a gyógyítással. Yumi ugyan még kicsit kába volt, de ezt leszámítva láthatóan más baja már nem volt. Erza egy nagy tányér ételt osztott szét mindenkinek, amit a Blue Pegasus fiúi, Hibikiék főztek, míg ők güriztek.

- Tudjátok, ha ti is segítettetek volna, hamarabb kiástuk volna – panaszkodott Natsu.

- Ha mi is itt maradunk, akkor most nem lenne ilyen szép a bőrünk – feleselt Hibiki. – Fontos szépítő alvás. Egyébként is, muszáj volt odébb vinnünk Christinát! Majdnem összetörtétek, úgy hajigáltátok a köveket! – Ebben volt igazság. A környéket száz-százötven méteres körben mindenfelé sziklák borították. Kiesebbek-nagyobbak, épek és porrá zúzottak mind ott hevertek szerte-szét.

- Igazán nem számít – mosolyodott el Yumi. – Köszönöm nektek, hogy ide jöttetek és segítettetek.

- Ugyan, hisz jeleztél – vigyorgott Natsu, aki most, hogy hozzájutott egy kis tűzhöz, aminek nem volt semmilyen mellékíze, ismét felpörgött. – De mégis, mi történt itt?

- Csak egy vihar. Mint mindig, behúzódtunk a barlangba. Csak most éppen… az beomlott, amikor kiindultunk. Így utólag belegondolva elég nagy hülyeség volt. Jobb lett volna megvárni, míg beomlik és utána megpróbálni kijutni. Viszont odabent nincs semmilyen növény, tehát ha bent ragadtunk volna, jelezni se tudtam volna… Ördögi kör – sóhajtott.

- A lényeg, hogy most már minden rendben – mosolygott Lucy. – Rendbe tudod hozni az erdőt? A legutóbb Natsu vére kellett hozzá, nem igaz?

- Jah, de csak azért, mert az ő keze nyomán is pusztult. Így most nem lesz vele sok gondom… - Yumi unottan csettintett egyet, mire a környék életre kelt. – Ne kapjatok frászt, pár perc az egész. – A növények felgyorsult növekedésbe kezdtek. A kidőlt fák elkorhadtak, s helyükön új hajtások nőttek ki a földből. A régi kis hajtások, melyeket a kidőlő nagyok próbáltak összezúzni, most megnőttek és ők adtak védő árnyékot az ifjaknak. Tíz perccel később a környék ragyogott. Nyoma se volt az előbbi viharnak, s a mágusok körül még a sziklákat is elnyelte a föld. Növények telepedtek rájuk vagy épp belepte őket a föld és kisarjadt rajtuk a fű. – Ez a könyék minden tragédia után változik – dünnyögte Yumi, - mégis állandó.

- Hű, ez meseszép! – Kiáltott fel vidáman Lucy.

- Ezt… nem értem – szólalt meg csendesen Wendy. – Ősz van, itt mégis minden zöld, mintha csak tavasz lenne. De ezek lombhullató fák, nem?

- Nem számít. Amíg én itt vagyok, addig itt rendszerint csak tavasz van. A növények gyümölcsöt teremnek, aztán pihennek, de nem alszanak, mint másutt, a tél miatt. Ha esik is hó, z hamar elolvad, hisz nincs itt keresnivalója. Ez egy Szent Erdő – mosolygott Yumi. – Ami a védelmem alatt áll.

- Akkor… te még sose szánkóztál? – Kérdezett rá Natsu döbbenten.

- Egyszer se építettél hóembert? – Érdeklődött a meglepett Lucy.

- Sose hó csatáztál? Nem építettél hó kunyhót? Nem csináltál még hó angyalt? Egyáltalán, láttál már rendes havat? – Kérdezgették egymás szavába vágva.

- Öhm, nem… nem igazán… Sose csináltam még ilyesmit. – Itt nincs hó. Csak tavasz van, enyhe nyár és ősz és tél.

- Akkor el kell jönnöd hozzánk a télen – állt fel Natsu. – Mindenképp el kell jönnöd hozzánk karácsony körül.

- Karácsony? – Döntötte oldalra fejét a lány. – Az mi?

- Te… még nem…? – Döbbent le még jobban a meglepett banda.

- Oké, eldöntetett! Velünk töltöd a karácsonyt! – Adta ki az utasítást Natsu. – December huszadikától január ötödikéig a Fairy Tail vendége vagy! Majd érted jövünk. Elhoztok majd, ugye? – Nézett Hibikiékre, mire a három szépfiú vidáman bólintott. – Király.

- Rendben – bólintott rá a dologra Yumi. – Köszönöm, ott leszek. De talán ideje lenne mennetek. – Ebben mind egyetértettek. Érzékeny búcsút váltottak, Yumi még háromszor megköszönt mindent. Aztán a mágusok távoztak a Szent Erdőből. Yumi vidáman simogatta meg Ryu fejét a távozók után nézve. – Kedves emberek, igaz? Viszont… megint magunkra maradtunk…

Hiába is tagadta, rég megszokott, nyugodt élete már közel se volt olyan nyugodt, mint egykoron. Egy ilyen vidám társaság alaposabb megismerése után az erdő csendje és az egyedüllét pedig egyszerűen kínzóvá vált számára. Mindez persze csak az ő lelkét sanyargatta.

A Christinán utazó mágusok vidáman ökörködtek, míg haza nem tértek.

~ Fejezet vége, az író hozzászólása:

Noha nem terveztem több fejezetesre, a lelkes véleményeknek nem tudok nemet mondani. Főleg, ha valaki ennyire örül egy történetnek Úgyhogy Sasame 103 érezd magad megtisztelve, hogy ismét kaptál folytatást! Megerőltetem magam és összedobok még egy fejezetet valamikor, az biztos. De, hogy utána mi lesz…

Nos, az olvasókon múlik

Legyen szép napotok!

LassLussy

Oh, és Boldog Karácsonyt mindenkinek, így az ünnepek előtt ~ ha már világvége nem volt xD ~


End file.
